The invention of the present application pertains to rock climbing aides. Specifically, the instant invention pertains to an artificial chock stone which a climber may use to provide a point of protection which is intended to be anchored in a narrow, smooth-wall, parallel-side crevice.
An artificial chock stone in the known prior art is simple metallic device with a cable molded into it, which is placed in a V-type crevice and which is used in conjunction with a nylon strap to provide a point of protection.
Another type of artificial chock stone utilizes camming action which causes a rotatable head portion, mounted on a rigid body, to produce an enlarged cross section when it is inserted and lodged in a crevice. An artificial chock stone of this type is best suited for large cracks and/or those with rough walls.
Known prior artificial chock stones are not suitable for use in cracks of 3/4-inch or less cross section and which have parallel sides and smooth walls.
An object of the instant invention, then, is to provide and artificial chock stone which will provide a protection point by lodging in a narrow crack.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an artificial chock stone which will provide a point of protection in a smooth-wall, parallel-side crevice.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an artificial chock stone which may be manipulated for easy insertion and removal in a one-handed plunger-type operation.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide an artificial chock stone which is lightweight and of simple construction.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an artificial chock stone which has a flexible body portion.
The climbing chock of the instant invention includes a pair of interlocked, variable cross section wedges which are spring biased to an expanded position. The wedges are connected to a loop which receives a carabiner ring or rope to secure the climber to a rock face. The chock stone of the instant invention is configured such that should a climber fall, the additional weight of the climber on the safety line attached to the climbing chock cooperates with the biasing mechanism of the climbing chock to further urge the variable cross-sectioned wedges to a larger configuration, thereby providing an additional safety margin. The instant invention features a flexible body portion which is generally capable of conforming to a curved interior or edge of a crevice. The wedges of the instant climbing chock include a malleable gripping surface on one of the wedge's outer margins and a low-friction, wear-resistant surface on the other wedge's outer margin, to promote insertion, removal and gripping ability.
These and other objects and advantages of the instant invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows in read in conjunction with the drawings.